


Threefold

by ArielChelby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: Post War of the Dawn, Dany and Jon rule from Dragonstone...





	Threefold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never posted before and I am totally nervous. I am much more of a reader than a writer but I have been so inspired by all of the amazing writers who post here. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave kudos or comment so I'll know if I should write more!
> 
> Now this is a bit kinky so don't say you weren't warned!

Daenerys could feel her heart beating in her throat, as her body began to come down from the heated exchange between her, and her husband. She stood at one end of the painted table, hands clasped together in front of her, queenly mask perfectly composed, if faintly flushed. The heavy rise, and fall of her chest betraying the coolness she was attempting to portray.

Jon stood opposite her, leaning with both hands on the table in front of him. Hair pulled back in a bun, brow furrowed, staring down at westeros, yet seeing none of it.

Behind him, the midday sun shone down on the crashing waves below.  Two dragons could be seen dancing through the skies in the distance, as another set of dragons squared off in the war room.

Their advisors filed out through the doorway behind her, having just been summarily dismissed by their king. Most of them had the grace to keep their eyes on the path ahead of them, except Tyrion, who looked at her with raised eyebrows, and a half smile.

The moment the room had cleared, Daenerys's stiff posture melted away with the release of a breath, shoulders relaxing as she contemplated reaching across the chasm between them. The realization that she may gone too far, cut too deeply with her words, was coming over her in waves of shame. Although she wasn't about to admit.

Following the War of the Dawn, she had been over the moon about the prospect of ruling side by side with her lover, husband, and king. No longer alone.

Yet as they moved forward, making the vision of the world they shared a reality, she feared her power slipping in favor of this king due to what she  _didn't_ have between her legs. 

The vision of the vexed northman in front of her made her weak as she moved around the table, and across the room towards him, "Jon..."

As he looked up to meet her gaze with his dark brown eyes, some of her ire resurfaced, tone hardening again, "we cannot treat the north differently from the rest of the seven kingdoms just because it is your homeland".

Jon let out an exhasperated sigh as he pushed himself back from the table, and turned towards the sprawling ocean below.

Daenerys stayed her course, not ready to yield, squaring her shoulders, head held high, "I may be your wife, but I am also your queen.  I will not simply  _smile_ and agree with your every suggestion!"

Jon whirled back round to meet her,  the pitch of his voice rising as he responded, "you think I want _that_?" His pupils constricted from the flare of his temper, "is that what you think of me?". Looking away briefly to collect himself before holding her violet gaze again he softened his tone, imploring, "I dont want you to blindly agree with me. I'm not seeking to  _dominate_  you".

She looked down, beginning to feel a pull at her heart as he closed the distance between them.

"What I want, _need_ , is to be treated by you as an equal. We agreed we would do  _this_  together,  _rule_ together. When you speak at me the way you just did in front of all of our advisers, you weaken us _both_ ".

She felt her eyes sting and her voice catch slightly as she whispered his name, and moved to place her hand above his heart.

He wanted to melt into her. Let it be done. Hold her in his arms, and tell her all was forgiven, but he had done that already. Several times if he were being honest, and so with great effort he pulled back just out of her reach.

"I didn't marry Daenerys Stormborn, mother of dragons because I wanted a traditional wife. I gave my heart to a warrior queen who loves her subjects like a mother.  I respect your council above  _all_ others. I want you to feel the same about me. Disagree with me, tell me when you think I'm wrong, just don't talk to me like I'm  _beneath_  you". 

He looked at her expectantly, giving her space to reply, but words failed her. Shaking his head with disappointment, feeling like a northen fool, he made his way to the door.

"Jon...", she started reaching out to him, "of  _course_ I..."  It pained him to see her upset, but he wasn't ready to forgive her. Turning back to give her a sympathetic look he said, "I'll see you at supper".

Daenerys went through her usual routine with a guilty conscience. She rehearsed in her head what she could say to him, and how to make it up to him. 

They supped together in their family chambers with their darling raven haired girl, just shy of two. They were polite, and cordial with one another but the rift between them was ever present. They laughed together, and played their Rhaenys as she entertained them.

When their little girl was down for the night, and watched over by the nursemaid, Dany decided a ride on Drogon would help her sort through her torrent of emotions. Jon told her he would be in their chambers when she returned.

When she, and her fearsome mount touched down upon their island again it was full dark, stars blazing, and spectacular. Standing on a hill, surveying the expanse of the stary sky, her problems began to feel insignificant, and her courage began to return.

Her course decided, she began the walk back to the castle. She would find him, and apologise with her words, telling him she valued him above all others.

Then she would push him back on their bed, and ride him into oblivion, using her body to make him know they were  _equal_ only to each other.

Jon sat on their bed, having stripped down to his tunic and breeches, awaiting the return of his dragon queen. He hated fighting with her as it left him feeling bereft.

Approaching footsteps in the hall halted his rumination, and he looked up to see her confidently stride in the door,  finding his eyes with an apologetic smile. Behind her she closed, and secured the door.

He stood as she made her way towards him, each meeting the other halfway. She stood up on her toes to kiss him as they embraced. She pulled back, caressing his  cheek, sad violet eyes making his heart ache. "I am sorry", she began, "you were right".

He felt his mood brighten until  she added, "your idea makes the most sense. I should have taken more time to consider it". Disappointment, and vexation returning,  he masked it with a half hearted smile and a nod.

"I plan to make it up to you", she teased, pressing her body into his.

He chuckled lightly, "and  _how_ do you propose you will do that?".

She looked up at him with innocence in her eyes, and stated matter of factly, "oh, I'm going to suck your cock until you can take no more, and then I will ride you until beg me to stop".

He was rendered speechless for a moment, cock stiffening from the confines of his breeches. "A dragon does not beg", he breathed out.

"No", she agreed then tracing a feathery touch with one finger up, and down his straining groin she added, "but a wolf does  _love_ to howl". At that, Jon emitted a low growl.

"And what if tonight, my love, it is my wish to ruin you, and make  _you_ howl? Then you'll know in the future that these chambers are the only place I wish to dominate you."

She laughed lightly, looking up at him playfully, "a dragon does not howl".

Looking down on her with half lidded eyes, he responded,  "oh Dany, I cannot count the number of times I've heard you howl with the stroke of my tongue".

Her face broke into a wide smile, blushing slightly, and she felt herself moisten _down there_. "You do have such a clever mouth", she replied. "Very well. Tonight I am yours to command".

Lost in her gaze, and his own state of arousal, he forgot himself momentarily. Putting in place his usual mask of stoicism, he pulled away, letting his eyes rake over her body before sitting down on the side of their bed. Legs spread apart, he crouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees, he commanded simply, "take off your clothes".

Her dark, and wickedly handsome husband was usually more gentle, and loving than she could have imagined in her former life, but sometimes, his  _wolfish_ side emerged. It made her feel like she were prey being stalked in the wild. It thrilled her as she tried to ignore the bubbling anxiety in her stomach, refusing to show any fragility. A dragon is not prey.

Face remaining the picture of tranquility, she smiled, and replied,  "as my king commands". After taking off her boots, she turned her back to him,  undoing the fastenings at the front of her dress robe.

As the robe pooled around her feet, he felt his heart beat quicken, his breeches feeing suddenly too small. Jon swallowed as she bent low to grab the bottom of her shift, and pull it over her head, casting it aside.

She reached up to undo her intricate braids.  Humming softly and swaying to entice him, she worked until most of her hair was cascading down her back.

After ridding herself of her small clothes, she turned back to face him in all her glory.  She smiled triumphantly as he released a breath, pupils blown wide and dark with blatant desire.

Breaking him from his trance, she asked dreamily, "what will you do with me now, husband?", her own burgeoning arousal making her slick.

Without answering, he took a fur from their bed, and laid it down in front of him, while she watched curiously.  With a husky voice he told her, "lie down here, love. On your back".

She released a small nervous giggle as she made her way to him, internally scolding herself for making her nerves known. Before lying down, she stood directly in front of him, distracting him with her tight figure, coming as close as she could without touching, making him groan.

Once she was lying flat on her back in front of him, feet almost touching his, he took a moment to admire her beauty.

Silver hair fanned out around her, her dusty pink nipples erect, and begging for attention, alluring tuft of silver hair above her sweet cunt, and a gorgeous smile just for him. No one ever could have guessed the bastard of winterfell would climb so high.

It amused him to think that she probably thought he was about to pleasure her with his mouth. That was definitely going to happen, but he wasnt ready to play nice just yet. "My beautiful wife", he began as he reached down to grab hold of her dainty ankles, and in a swift motion pulled her body down the blanket towards him, "my _queen_ ".

She gasped, and laughed lightly as she readjusted herself while he pinned her pretty little feet up between his thighs, her soles looking up at him. In this position she felt powerless, and at his mercy. She began to feel skittish as he looked down at her with mischief in his eyes, "about the small council meeting today..."

Frustrated to be back tracking, she interrupted, "Jon, we went over this al-..."

Her words died in her throat as she felt his calloused fingers ghost over the bottom of her left foot, thoughts leaving her as she tried to pull free, his strong thighs holding her firm. She was glad she had been able stiffle the giggle that had threatened to errupt. Something had clearly gotten into her wolf, and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

" _As_  I was saying", he went on as he continued his minstrations, "I don't feel you have given me a proper apology". He then turned his attention to her right foot, giving it the same treatment.

She sucked in a breath, and renewed her efforts at escape. He chuckled softly, delighting in seeing her squirm helplessly before him. He loved his fearsome warrior queen,  _and_ wife, and he loved the soft, and vulnerable side of her only he had the privilege of seeing.

"I already apologised", she breathed out quickly, starting to crack.

"Aye, my love", he explained, not relenting in his torment, "you apologised for disagreeing with me which isn't the issue , as you very well know".

Irritated now, she let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. His ire stoked, he used both hands, and firmly dragged the tips of his fingers up, and down both of her soles simultaneously.

With that she broke. Her tinkly giggles filled the air as she squeezed her eyes shut. She sat up on her arms, her attempts to pull away futile. Giving up hope of escape, she lay back helplessly, tossing her head from side to side.

"There. That's better. It would be best not to discuss this while _angry_. You don't look angry now", he teased. He paused his ticklish assault, letting her catch her breath while he rubbed her feet, reminding her he could resume at any moment.

Bare chest still heaving, she pushed up on her arms to sit up as best she could, keeping her tone even as she asked, "what do you want me to apologise for?"

" _Oh Dany_ ", he sighed. Perturbed by her stubborness, he began his work again, tickling her left foot with both hands. She was long past being able to hold her composure, and fell into helpless laughter once again.

"You should know what I'm referring to. We were both at the meeting and I explained the issue explicitly afterwards".

"By the gods, Jon! Stop being so _bloody_ irritating, and  _tell_ me what you want me to say!" She had had enough. She knew what he wanted, the apology she had  _planned_ to give him, but he was making it harder for her to swallow her pride.

Jon stopped, and waited for her to meet his eyes again before stating, "back to insults again? Just like today when you asked me, in front of everyone I might add, if I was thick in the head?"

Guilt began to wash over her as she averted her eyes. "Things got more heated than I wanted them too".

Not satisfied with her answer, he turned back to her defenseless feet, this time giving all of his attention to her toes, prying them back to keep them from curling, thwarting her only pathetic defense.

She threw her head back, giggling wildly, and thrashing about. "I'm sorry!" , she cried out desperately, "I _am_! I'm sorry! Please stop!".

He paused again, smiling down at her smugly, "have I made the dragon _beg_? That didn't take long". She glared back at him, refusing to answer. "Still feeling defiant, love?".

She saw him lean over to grab her soft bristle brush from their nightstand, and then her eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"I shouldn't have said that", she gulped, "especially in front of everyone." 

"And why is that?" He asked.

She knew there would be consequences if she didn't just give in, but she hated admitting he was right. "I never wanted to hurt you..."

"I know, and  _you_ know that isn't what this is about", he said, frown turning to a smirk as he brought the brush up to where he imprisoned her feet. "I must admit, I was hoping you would answer that wrong", he said, and then began running the brush lightly up, and down both feet in turn.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, she squealed, and writhed in delight and agony, "please, Jon! No more, please! Stop!  _Stop_  it!".

"I'm beginning to think the way to get a dragon to beg, is to take off her boots", he taunted.

She turned to her side, as much as she was able, and began pounding the ground with her fist. He joined her laughter, "alright my love, you've had enough". Ending the prolonged torture, and taunting her, "I rather like this brush".

She was a vision, breasts heaving, hair tossled, face flushed. Once she could catch her breath enough to speak, she promised in a voice hoarse from overuse, "the first thing I am going to do in the morning is throw that wretched brush into the sea".

Laughing deeply from his belly he tossed the brush on the bed, released her tiny feet from their captivity, and pulled her up. He was still laughing as he helped her crawl into his lap.

She gave his chest a hard slap and half scolded him, " you _fiend_ ".

As he was now catching his breath, she relented. "I know what you have been getting at. Of late, we havent been working together as we usually have. The restoration of westeros has been a nightmare, and i have grown increasingly concerned that your authority is being more recognized than mine".

He softened more, tucking her head under his chin, stroking her tresses, "I know love. And it isn't just you, I've been failing at togetherness too... You have been more vocal about it as of late... Let us not disagree in front of our advisers anymore".

"We'll just constantly dismiss them?" She asked, amused.

"Exactly. We'll have our rows in private, all over the painted table. Then we'll call them back in, and they'll have to pretend the room doesn't smell like sex".

"Gods, Jon. That sounds wonderful", she said turning to look up at him. "Maybe you aren't as thick in the head as I thought", she prodded, giggling again at his expense.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Thank you for the reminder that we've gotten off task", he glowered at her. "I still have to  _punish_ you".

She gave him a fake outraged cry, slapping his chest again, "holding me captive, and tickling me wasnt the punishment?"

"No darlin", his northern burr becoming more pronounced as his lust resurfaced. "The ticklin' was just a tactic to extract your apology".

"A tactic I think you rather enjoyed".

"Aye, I liked it some".

Laughing at his response, she straddled her toned thighs over his, facing him. "Very well, my Jon", she said caressing a trail down his right cheek to the under side of his chin, holding him there to keep his gaze, "but remember this, after tonight I will be biding my time. Awaiting the right moment to strike, and whatever you do to me tonight, I will repay you three fold".

His pulse quickened at her menacing promise as she began to massage his straining groin, extracting from him a low growl. Suddenly softening the pressure, and faintly stroking him with one finger she looked him in the eye, and asked, "I wonder where I'll tickle you?".

Without warning he grabbed her wrist, and removed the offending hand, holding it above her head. Her pink lips parted in surprise as she met a piercing, predatory gaze that had returned to his beautiful face. Her breathing became more shallow, and her pulse quickened as she tried to determine if his sudden mood change was still part of their game. "Insolent woman. I didn' give you permission to touch me".

Dany jerked her arm back down, still in his grip, straightening her spine, not breaking eye contact, "and what are you going to do about it?"

He just stared at her for a moment, calculating eyes black as pitch, unnerving her. His voice gravelly, and low,"I'm going to do what I should have done at that council meetin'. I'm going to bend you over my knee, hike up your skirts, and spank that pretty little arse of yours until you learn to respect your king".

Dany gasped softly as her cunt began to throb, desparate for friction. "You _wouldn't_ ", she dared, anticipation building.

No sooner than she had spoken her words, than she found herself being hoisted up, and flipped on her stomach, laid accross his lap. Her hands scrambling for purchase on the bed, as she found her body draped over his open legs leaving her cunt aching for relief.

With one hand he held her steady, and with the other he began caressing, and exploring her backside as she hummed in approval, kicking her legs up.

She began to moan as he found his way to her inner thighs  and past to her slick folds. "So wet for me", he breathed out as she continued to sigh.

As he was running his fingers along her folds, she snaked her arm down along his lap, and resumed teasing his straining groin, surprising him as a moan escaped his lips. In an instant, he removed her hand, and pulled it back in warning, "touch me again before you are told, and I'll tie these pretty little wrists up".

She didn't have time to recover from his threat before she was lurching forward as he slapped her right cheek, crying out in pleasure, and pain. He stroked her then to sooth the sting, and did the same to her other cheek. She felt her body flush, and she started to grind into him wantonly. "Not yet, you  _gorgeous_ girl", he said as he smacked her right, and left cheeks in quick succession.

"Jon, _please_ "  she whimpered, and he acquiesed, returning to her folds, and finding her neglected, and erect nub waiting none to patiently. She sobbed loudly, arching her back as her rubbed tight circles around her eager pearl.

"This is what  _good_ little queens get", he said as he delivered another stinging smack. "Do you want to be good?", he cooed.

"Yes!", she mewled as his fingers began working up, and down to torment her clit. "Tell me", he commanded, with another sharp smack.

"Oh! I want to be good!".

If Jon had been a green boy, he would have come at the sight of her bare ass rosy by his hands, and her words alone. He knew if he wanted to keep the game going, he couldn't continue this play.

She let out a bereft cry when his hand stopped abruptly, robbing her clit of its delight.

"Now, now love", he soothed, running his hands along her body, "you should be _happy_. Your punishment is over".

She let out an irritaed groan as she sat up, straddling him again, and grinding herself into him, causing both to moan together in harmony. Part of Jon wanted to give up the charade, and let them each find their release, but it had been too delicious to stop now.

Stilling her efforts by holding her hips in place, he met her eyes, face a mask of seriousness, "I told you.  _No_ touchin' until you are told".

She smiled coyly, and bit her lower lip as she asked innocently"does this mean you will have to punish me again?".

Looking at her intently, eyes utterly clouded with lust he simply replied, "Yes".

Then he lifted her off his lap effortlessly, and gently threw her back on the bed, enjoying the sight of her tits bouncing. She sat up, backing herself up toward the head board as he followed after her on his hands, and knees, joining together with a searing kiss.

She ran her fingers through his black locks, undoing the leather tie holding it back,  smiling at him she asked, "has it escaped your attention that you are still fully clothed?".

She laughed as he looked down at his clothes in realization, and then his eyes snapped back to her, "are you laughin at me, woman?".

"No" she said barley containing her mirth.

"I'll teach you to laugh at your kingly husband" he threatened, pulling a long red silk scarf out of his pocket.

She cried out in fake outrage as she backed all the way into the head board, "Keep away from me you, _scoundrel_!".

"No where to go now, love", he said as he made towards her, holding the scarf out before him with both hands.

She pushed playfully at his chest as he was upon her, and he grabbed hold of her wrists, lifting them above her head. Pinning her down, carefully, not wanting to hurt her, he attempted to tie her hands together. Both were laughing as they tussled, and she made half hearted efforts to escape.

Once her hands were bound, he secured them to the head board. Her arousal was becoming overwhelming again, "Jon, I need you", she whimpered.

"Gods, Dany", he groaned, pulling his tunic over his head, revealing his perfectly sculpted, and marred chest.

He looked up feeling her eyes boring into him, and he smirked back at her knowingly. He  made quick work of his breeches, freeing his straining cock, and her eyes raked over his body lewdly, unabashed.

He was hovering over her then, and she knew her husband must have been sculpted by the gods themselves. Finding herself overcome with desire to run her hands all over his milk white chest, and firm backside She asked charmingly, looking up at him with wide violet eyes,"Jon? If you untied me, I could  _stroke_ that pretty cock of yours. Don't you like the way I handle you while I suckle your tip? Doesn't it drive you mad when I tickle your stones when I take you  _deep_ in my mouth?"

Jon was at a loss for words as he felt the air leave his lungs. Determined to resist her sirens call, he dove into her neck, licking, nipping, and sucking his way around.

He kissed the length of her jaw line, and worried her ear lobes as she sighed, gasped, and squirmed. Her heart began to race as he kissed his way down to her  _aching_ nipples, so close to pleasure after so much teasing.

He slowly licked around her areola, before lightly stroking her nipple with the tip us his tongue making her gasp and shiver. He brought his lips around it, and suckled softly, making her moan.

She tugged at her restraints, reflexively trying to keep his head where she liked it, and he chuckled at her plight.

He alternated from licking, and biting, as dany writhed about, need growing ever stronger. He did the same with her other nipple, simultaneously pinching the one he had finished  working over. 

She felt a loss when he ended the sweet torture, but hope ignited as he kissed his way down to her bliss. 

Bypassing the spot he knew she wanted his mouth most, he kissed and nibbled trails along her inner thighs. He made His way further up, blowing air over her core, making her suck in a breath. Obscenly, he licked her from top to bottom as she mewled, and her legs shook.

He found her center with his tongue, and lapped up her juices wolfishley. Spreading her thighs wide, his tongue finally made its way to her sweet spot. She could have cried for the relief.

He started painstakingly slow and sweet, lightly flicking her dazed pearl with the tip of his tongue. Gradually increasing pressure, he licked her with the flat of his tongue and then moved in tight circles.

Her moans were becoming more consuming as he slid two fingers inside her, crooking them in the way he knew she liked. He knew she was getting close as he began to suckle her little nub.

She felt her release upon her, happy to finally go over the edge, and then without warning, his tongue, and fingers were gone. "No!", she cried, "don't stop!".

He looked down at her, clearly amused, but taking on an air of authority, "You will come love, when  _I_ say it's time".

"Seven hells, Jon. Remember my promise. _Three fold_ ", she warned completely irritated now.

He sat back on his legs laughing, and felt something on the bed. He smirked when he realized what it was, holding her hair brush up to show her, "look what I found?" he taunted.

" _Keep_  that thing  _away_ from me", she commanded.

Laughing he told her, "Maybe I'll put this brush in my scabbord instead of long claw. To remind you how kings punish their naughty queens".

Inscensed she kicked at him, making contact with his thigh before he grabbed hold of her foot.

"My willful queen hasn't learned her lesson yet?", he teased as he brought the brush within an inch of her sole.

"Don't you dare", she seethed at him.

Ignoring her, he went on, "Very well. I'm a patient teacher", and he slowly, and methodically ran the bristles up, and down the underside of her right foot. Laughter erupted from her as she pulled at her restraints. When he started concentrating on her toes, she squealed, and tried to use her other foot to save its twin, allowing him to catch hold of it too, and was then tickling both.

"Have you learned your lesson Dany?".

She nodded her head up, and down vigorously, eyes squeezed shut, and laughung wildly.

"Say it", he commanded calmly.

"Yes!", barely able to speak, she forced out, "I have learned my lesson!".

"Good" he said, dropping the brush, and moving over her, "Because I'm ready to feast again".

He was back between he legs, and this go round he didn't waste time. Where he was slow, and methodical before, he was eager, and wild.

She cried out as he devoured her, an utterly ravenous man. She was beside herself, writhing in her pleasure, and seranaded by the obscene noises coming from between her legs, as he made to wreck her.

His lips proceeded to make up with the swollen nub he had earlier jilted as he slid two fingers back into her core. With another finger, he begged entrance at her backside. Inserting the tip, he gently moved back, and forth within the walls.

In short time she was preparing to peak again, ready to ride into sweet oblivion when... he abandoned her yet again.

He didn't even have time to smirk before she sprang forward, free of her restraints, pushing hard against his shoulders, and knocking him flat on his back.

"Seven hells!", he exclaimed, in utter shock. "How dI-"

He was unable finish his sentence as her mouth enveloped his cock, sucking hard, and bobbing her head up, and down. The room became full of his moans, gasps, curses and whimpers as she brought him to delirium.

She stopped momentarily to tease, "is that my wolf _howling_?"

He was incapable of mustering a coherent response, head sinking further into the bed, hands caressing the back of her head.

She moved a hand to cup, and toy with his stones, on the edge of coming beautifully undone.

Then suddenly her hot mouth, and soft hands were gone.  He laid there bewildered, slack jawed, and looking like he could cry.

She crawled up his body, hands on his shoulders, looking down at him.  Her turn to look the predator, she declared ,"not before me, my love.  _I_  decide when it is time for me to come".

With that, she crawled further over his body until her dripping cunt was above his mouth, her on her hands, and knees. He grabbed her by the ass to pull her cunt down to him, lapping at her,  _fucking_ her with his tongue.

"Yes Jon!", she cried, and then his tongue found her nub again, licking and sucking it relentlessly like an apology. When She came, it shook her body, and her powerful moans were like to wake the sleeping castle.

His lips, and clever tongue continued there work until all the waves had run through her. He rubbed her ass, and thighs as she came down, panting.

Jon made a move to get up, and she commanded, "stay right where you are".

He listened, lying still as she crawled back on top of him.

"I'm not done with you yet. Tonight I have been _tickled_ , _spanked_ , and  _teased_ within an inch of my sanity. I can't repay you in full tonight, but I'm taking something for myself now".

She grabbed his bulging cock, almost causing him to jump. She brought him to her entrance, and teased him with her wet folds before sheathing him in one swift motion. Absolute _bliss_ , both crying out at the sweet relief. She placed her hands on his upper thighs, pressing down for emphasis before instructing, "these don't move".

He just nodded his head and waited for her to lead.

Using his chest for leverage, she began at a maddenly slow pace. It took everything in him to not thrust up into her, giving her total control.  He was dazed, and enveloped in rapture.

As she picked up the pace, none sense words, and declarations of love dripped from his mouth along with desperate whimpers, and moans. "You... Are... F- ohh.. For-given..."

She took one of his hands, and moved it over her welcoming clit, pleasuring herself as she kept up the roll of her hips. Her clenching walls were all the more he could take as their climax overtook both their quivering bodies.

They lay motionless for some time, Jon softening inside her as they caught their breaths, and regained their senses. She hummed as he began tracing light circles on her back.

"That was... Mmmmmm", was all she could conclude.

"I couldn't agree more, my love", he replied.

"I think I shall insult you more often", she murmered against his chest.

"I can accept that", he answered, causing her to laugh softly. "How did you untie yourself?", he asked.

"Oh", she laughed, "when you were tickling me" she smacked his chest playfully before continuing ,"I ended up pulling them lose,...and then I pretended I was still tied up", she finished, smiling sleepily.

"You tricky little minx!", he exclaimed.

She laughed as she pulled back, releasing him from her core and moving to snuggle into his side. "I am full of surprises, Jon", she cooed running her fingers lightly over his chest, "I'm going to come up with many surprises for you".

She pulled herself up to meet his eyes, caressing his cheek, and ghosting a finger over his lips before whispering, "sleep with one eye open". She planted a chaste kiss upon his lips, and cuddled back into him as sleep took her quickly. 

Awake in the dark, brow furrowed, Jon recounted her promise, aroused, and slightly afraid.


End file.
